High Score
by Gemna
Summary: Bored with Rei's newfound addiction to a certain video game, Minako comes up with a game of her own that calls for two players. Sequel-ish to 'Pause It'.


**High Score**

She had brought the situation on herself, Minako reflected.

Nearly out of her mind with boredom she flopped backwards off of the couch, propping her feet up against the cushions, and watched the television screen upside down. Rei sat next to her on the floor, legs crossed, staring ahead in deep concentration, video game controller in her hand.

"I can't believe you're still playing this, Reiko." Minako gave a long-suffering sigh and rolled onto her stomach with a grunt. "I can feel myself aging as we speak!"

Rei's mouth upturned in a smirk. "You're the one who was so determined to make me play games with you."

"Well, yeah—but I meant a _fun_ game." Minako turned her gaze momentarily to the stack of titles she had tried to entice Rei with earlier.

"This game _is_ fun though! And it scares me sometimes how good you are at those shooting games." Rei's fingers moved deftly around the game controller. Minako privately thought they could be put to better use. She sat up and moved closer to her lover.

"And it scares me how lousy you are at them, Reiko—aren't you the archery master at the Shrine? It's a totally transferable skill."

Rei made a face. "Suddenly your driving makes perfect sense."

"What does that have to do with—hey!" Minako swatted playfully at Rei. "I think you've had enough gaming for one day. It's making you be entirely too mean to me."

"You love me _because_ I'm mean." Rei grinned. "Those other games are too intense. This one's relaxing—"

"Boring, you mean. That background music is going to be stuck in my head for weeks."

"I'm sure I can find some way to distract you from it."

That caught Minako's interest, and she slipped her arms around Rei's shoulders. "Oh, really?"

Rei nodded. "I can think of several far more annoying songs."

"REI!" Minako pulled away and crossed her arms in a huff as the beautiful woman beside her shook with laughter. She scowled darkly at the television, thinking that a power outage would be most welcome, when an even better idea struck her.

Rei had surprised her but _good_ recently, when she had returned from a day of work at the shrine, and had taken Minako right there and then in the middle of the living room. The idol's entire body tingled at the memory, and the grin crossing her features grew downright wicked at the thought of properly returning the favour.

_Vengeance truly _is _sweet_, Minako thought, debating how best to put her plan into action. She wondered if her lover knew what she was up to, as Rei's eyes darted towards her almost edgily before they returned to the TV screen.

If not, she'd know soon enough.

Minako thanked her lucky stars that the day was warm, forcing Rei to wear a pair of shorts, and so leaving those legs of hers bare. She licked her lips, desire rising, and lightly placed a hand on Rei's thigh. After a moment, she began tracing light circles along the smooth skin with her fingertips, moving steadily higher as she did so.

"Mina?" Rei's voice sounded someplace between a growl and a squeak.

"Yes, Reiko?" Minako's reply was laced with innocence. She slowed her movements ever so slightly and Rei's eye twitched.

"Um, n-nothing."

Minako grinned at the response and stretched luxuriously, thrusting her chest forward as she did. She also made sure that her shirt 'accidentally' rode up, revealing her bare stomach, before she resumed her hand's motions along Rei's leg. A muttered curse told her that suddenly the game was not going very well.

"Reiko, your cheeks are getting awfully red. Is it warm in here?" She gave Rei's thigh a squeeze and trailed her hand higher. "Maybe it's just you."

Rei swallowed, the game controller beginning to tremble in her grip. Minako giggled at the sight and decided to try another tactic. She pressed a light kiss to Rei's cheek, before settling back against the couch, making sure their bodies were still touching. Her hand had slowed again, but it remained nestling between Rei's thighs. Judging by the way Rei was biting her bottom lip, she was well aware of that fact.

Minako leaned forward and whispered in Rei's ear. "Though come to think of it, I'm starting to feel pretty hot too." She lowered her mouth to her lover's neck and nuzzled it, letting her tongue dart out as she did. An obvious shiver ran through Rei.

"D'you w-want me to pause it?" Rei's voice was distinctly higher than usual.

It took all of the idol's willpower not to laugh. "No. Not yet," she replied, making her voice low and sultry. She moved her mouth higher up Rei's neck and bit down on the sensitive skin, knowing there would be a mark there later. Rei nearly dropped the controller as she cried out in surprise.

"You've almost beaten the high score, Reiko—don't stop now."

Rei gave an unintelligible whimper and promptly made another costly error.

Minako giggled in Rei's ear, nipping and tasting it as she did. She ran her palm along Rei's thigh again, delighted at the warmth she could feel coming from her lover's body. Meanwhile, her other arm snaked around Rei's waist, and she wasn't long in sliding her hand beneath Rei's T-shirt. The stomach muscles beneath her fingertips quivered, and Minako couldn't resist caressing the smooth skin before letting her hand travel higher. It settled between Rei's curves, and the priestess gave a soft squeak. That, however, was probably due to where Minako's other hand was.

"You're no fun, Reiko," Minako murmured. "You're wearing underwear."

The game emitted another angry sound. Rei was dangerously close to losing. "S-since when have you let that stop you?"

Minako grinned at the breathless retort and pressed a trail of lingering kisses along Rei's jaw. "That's true." She slipped her fingers inside the thin material and grinned as she confirmed how obviously turned on Rei was. "Keep playing. You're almost there."

Rei made an unintelligible noise and the controller dropped to the floor as the TV screen flashed the words _GAME OVER_.

"Aww, that's a shame. You were so close, too." Minako stayed her hand, teasing Rei, curious as to what her lover would do. Rei's body was trembling against hers, fists clenching and unclenching. Minako was reminded of a predatory animal tensing up just before it attacked…

Rei spun and pounced, pushing the singer to the floor. She gripped Minako's wrists and pinned them above her head. Her teeth were bared in a feral smile, the sight of which made Minako's own arousal skyrocket.

"I think you said something earlier about playing a _fun _game?"

Minako swallowed as Rei moved in for the kill, her mouth less than a breath away. Still, the idol managed a smirk. "I believe that's exactly what I've been doing, Reiko."

Rei's thigh slipped between hers. "You seem to be losing though."

"You call this losing?" Minako stared appreciatively down Rei's shirt and let out a low whistle.

Rei blushed, quirking an eyebrow. "But you're not winning either."

"Neither are you."

"Hey, I'm on top, aren't I?"

"I'm still dressed," Minako pointed out.

Rei looked ready to respond, and then paused, confusion crossing her features. "Huh," she muttered, glancing down at Minako and back up again.

"Y'know, if you let my wrists go, we could remedy that." Minako gave a meaningful smile.

Rei nodded thoughtfully, but was otherwise motionless. Her eyes roved along Minako again, darkening with desire. "You know those fantasy games that you like so much?"

Minako gulped at the word _fantasy_ and felt her breath stop as Rei's gaze locked with her own.

"You said that it's better not to rush through them because you get a higher score, right?"

The idol realized then that while Rei still held her wrists captive, she was only using one hand to

do so.

The other was slowly unbuttoning Minako's shirt.

"Did I get that right?" Rei asked.

"H-huh?" Minako was distracted by Rei's fingertips brushing against her now uncovered skin.

Rei grinned and shifted her weight, reminding Minako that there was a leg pressed between her thighs. She couldn't help a moan.

"It's better not to rush, right? I should take my time?" Rei's lips grazed Minako's, their breath mingling as Rei continued to speak. "So I can get a high score?" She moved lower and inadvertently loosened her grip on Minako's wrist.

"There's that," Minako murmured, smiling against Rei's mouth, "and the surprise endings."

Before Rei could respond, she was flat on her back and shirtless, staring up at Minako with an amazed expression. Minako shrugged out of her blouse and mirrored Rei's previous position, but rather than pin her lover's hands down, she entwined them with her own.

"Y'know why else it's good to take your time, Reiko?"

Rei shook her head, still looking a little stunned, and Minako grinned.

"You can savour each—" she kissed Rei's cheek. "—and every—" she trailed her lips along a smooth jaw line. "—moment." She covered Rei's mouth with her own and brought the conversation to an end.

O~O~O

The living room had grown slowly darker as the hours passed, save for the light emanating from the TV set. It illuminated the lovers, giving their skin a bluish glow as they lay side by side, their appetites sated for the moment.

"So will you be so quick to refuse next time I want you to play video games with me?" Minako ran her fingers through Rei's hair—it was a bit tangled for some odd reason—and couldn't help giggling as Rei sighed blissfully and met Minako's smile with her own.

"I have to admit that some of them are kind of fun." Rei's grin turned devious and Minako giggled again.

"Especially the way we play them," she purred, and gave Rei a light kiss.

"Heh, yeah—wait a minute. Was this was revenge for that other time?" Rei's eyes grew enormous. "It _was_, wasn't it?"

Minako smirked and trailed her toes along Rei's calf. "Maybe. I look forward to you taking _your_ revenge for this particular occasion."

Rei's devious grin returned as she draped her other arm across Minako's back and pulled her close. "And I look forward to taking you."

Minako knew she was blushing while Rei's fingertips began tracing patterns across her skin. "Will I have to wait very long?"

"Hm. Maybe that's part of the revenge, Mina." With that, Rei stilled her hands and got to her feet.

Minako bit her lip and felt herself heating up anew as Rei stretched her limbs. "Where are you going, Reiko?"

"Bedroom." Rei's smile was all too innocent before she turned and walked down the hallway, then disappearing through an open doorway.

Minako scowled slightly and scrambled upright before following Rei. She stepped across the threshold into their shared room, and was confused when she saw it empty. "Rei—?"

A soft squeak preceded the door closing behind her with a snap. Minako spun around just as Rei's arms encircled her waist and hugged her close.

"Correct me if I'm wrong," Rei whispered, "but some games have sequels, right?"

Minako barely had time to breathe the words "Several, Reiko," before being lifted right off her feet. Her legs immediately wrapped around Rei and she couldn't help giggling as she clutched her lover's shoulders.

Her giggles were quick to turn into gasps when began Rei kissing her throat and lowering her onto the mattress where their bodies fell into one another.

O~O~O~O~O

_AN: Um. Hi. Long time, no see? _

_So I've had this story in my incomplete folder probably for the past year, possibly longer, till a couple friends informed me that it was totally complete and I should hurry up and post it already. So thank you to those friends—you know who you are. _

_And, as this story has been posted because of said friends, any reviewers should thank them for getting me moving! I had nothing to do with this story—beyond y'know, writing it, I guess?_

_Either way, hope you enjoyed it! ~ G_


End file.
